


A Thousand Memories

by LunaIris



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIris/pseuds/LunaIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes anniversaries suck. This one certainly did. When Starfire decides that leaving is the only option, she finds a new home in the strangest of places, Gotham City. After this occurs, she is sent to the Watchtower to begin anew. Not but a two years after her new home is being destroyed and she is fighting to save it, even if she has to use help of her old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An exported story from my fanfiction.net. Clean and edited version can be found there, but explicit version will be here. Please leave kudos and comments.

_**A Thousand Memories** _

_**Prologue** _

She slams her eyes shut as she quickly walks down the hall. She breaths out, running her fingers through her red locks, she opens her eyes which are wide with tears. She sees her name on the aluminum door she stopped at. 'Starfire.' It read, in curly black letters. The door slid open to reveal her pink room. She throws her pacnamal, Koyr, onto the circular bed crumpling the silk pink sheets.

She let out a small sob as the memory of what happened flooded her mind.

The other redhead was straddling him, her hands moving up his bare chest. 'Star!' He had said when he noticed her in the doorway, holding some glass figurine in her hands. The figurine she had held fell to the floor, shattering, before she ran off, her red hair the last thing he saw before she was gone.

Starfire grabbed her purple duffle and Koyr before rushing out of her room to Raven's. She barged in, putting her stuff on the floor and pulling her best friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire. What. Are. You. Doing?" The red head released her and said, "I am leaving, dear friend."

"What? Why?"

"Robin. Tell him to...to be the happy for me."

Raven shut her eyes and something exploded in the main room.

"Where. Where are you going?" Raven knew. Oh yes, she sensed the emotions in Robins room. She thought it was Starfire. She tried to tune it out with meditation and it had been working very well.

"I do not of the knowing yet. I have some of your human currency and I will find a place."

"Keep in touch, but are you-"

She was gone. Raven knew Starfire could move at the speed of light but not...no one, not even Starfire knew, Raven cried that night. For the first time. She really...cried.

That was the last time Starfire saw Titans Tower.

Twenty year old Kori Anders shoots up in bed, her heart beating fast, a cold sweat runs down her face. The alarm was blaring. In the middle of her sleepy haze she pulls her spandex suit on, stumbling over some of the haphazard junk lying about in the process.

Her mask slapped onto her face she runs out into the main room of the Watch Tower.

They have invaded, the gordanians...were in the watch tower.

Security has been breeched and a red alarm is blazing. The roof is busted and what lay before her scares the hell out of her.

Heroes, so many heroes were fallen. Blood smears the walls and pieces of spandex littered the floor..as well as bodies. A spear was shot through Supergirl's left shoulder, and it held her pinned to the wall. Green Arrow was down on the floor, dead. Speedy was over him, trying to awake his fallen hero.

Robin...Tim...He, he... "ROBIN!" Kory yelled, her panic setting in. The Twilight suit felt like it was constricting her. She closed her eyes, and before she could rush off in a haze of anger, she cleared her mind, and became who she could be, Twilight superhero of Gotham.

She sprinted forward, her feet barely touching the ground. Her eyes locked on Timmy, and she kicked the spear that the gordanian was about to push into his chest. It flew into the wall with inhuman force.

The lizard man looked at her with fire in his eyes and he lunged. She high kicked him and jumped back. While the Gordanian was dazed she gripped Robin's steel boots and tugged him into her arms.

She kept her eyes locked on the villain while she took her partner to safety. Batman took him from her care to one of the rooms, since he was injured and unneeded in battle. He could only make things harder.

While he took Tim she looked at him through her mask and said, "Hurry, get him to safety. Then I want you to run. We cannot beat them. Try to gather the injured, get them to gotham. I'll take care of my old friends here."

He gave a curt nod then ran Robin and Supergirl, whom he had picked off the wall earlier, down the empty corridor.

The Citadel had fleet ships surrounding the tower, ones Twilight herself recognized. She pressed her attention to the problem at hand.

Heroes weren't supposed to kill, but, as she ran forward pulling two knives from her back. She threw this rule away.

These...monsters were alien. They fought to the death, and so did she.

She felt her arm snap. The bone was broken, almost in two. She swung her leg up kicking the monster's legs out from under him, she also threw a knife, it settled in his heart. Which was in the middle of his neck?

"Twilight!" She heard someone yell, as she fell to the ground. Passing out from the pain.

-TT-

Raven sat on the couch that day, as the home and safe place of Kory Anders was being taken over. A thick book was settled in her palms, her violet eyes skimmed the pages. In her lap was a small green kitten, whom was sleeping.

Cyborg was tightening a wrench in their microwave. Beast Boy had accidentally heated something metal in the microwave. How he did, we'll never know.

Robin was now Nightwing, a dark hero, that took many traits from Batman. His hair was still short and spiky, like Robin's. Dick Grayson had made the switch just a few weeks ago.

There was a sharp pang from over near Cyborg, and some mumbled cursing. Nightwing walked into the room, and Cyborg shouted, "Hey! Night! Sorry man, but were getting another microwave, again." Shooting a glare at the kitten in the empath's lap, whatever Nightwing was about to say was interrupted by the door to the hallway opening.

Barbara Gordon, or Batgirl, walked into the Ops, and threw her arms around Dick's neck. "Oh! Morning everyone!" She said her eyes red with sleep.

Raven glared at the book she was reading. Her morning now perfectly ruined.

The TV screen flickered to life, as a transmission was coming in. A bat symbol hovered in the middle.

An old mentor's face flickered to life on the screen.

"We need you. The Watch Tower has been infiltrated"

Five startled gasps filled the deafening silence.


	2. The Girl You Once Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for my 2 kudos and 29 views. I know this story isn't very great, so thanks for those 2 kudos!!

 

_** Chapter One ** _

 

_** The girl you once knew ** _

 

"What are you talking about?" Raven gasped.  "Exactly what I mean Raven,-" Batman was cut off my muffled shouting on his end. A girl appeared at his side, her red hair soaked with water. Her eyes weren't directed at the camera, but at Batman, and they had a slight glow to them.

"Can you keep your son under control?!" Kory yelped, pushing her wet hair back with her unbroken arm. Batman looked at her and pointed to the monitor.

Kory glared, "I DON'T F-" Then she looked at the screen and then back at Bruce. "Never mind. what do we need them for?"

"Starfire!" Raven yelled jumping off the couch and floated towards the screen. Beast Boy transformed beside her, "Star! I've missed you!"

Kory whispered, "My name's Kory now." Before she could continue she heard the grateful sound of Alfred behind her saying, "Miss Kory, Timmy needs you."

"Thank you Alfred." Kory turned on her heel and disappeared off screen.

Nightwing looked at Batman, "We'll be there." And Batman disconnected the call. 

\---

Kory laid on the bed next to Timmy, and was on her stomach, having a large gash in her lower back stitched up. She had assured Alfred it was fine just about a dozen times. But he insisted, and out of love for him and Timmy, she lay here, being stitched to ease Alfred's mind, and to keep an eye on Timmy's sleep.

"Mrs. Kory?" Alfred inquired, "Let me see your arm."

Kory sighed, hoping to avoid this. Tameranian limbs were extremely hard to break. Yet this Gordanian snapped it right in two. Something was wrong. Gordanians were not that strong, yet Kori ignored this observation. "Alfred, my bones are hard to break, you know that. But it takes even longer for them to heal. About a week instead of the usual day or two. I know how to make it heal right. I don't need a cast. So please.."  The old butler nodded and smiled at Kory. Before telling Kory to watch over Timmy while he was gone.  Kory looked over at Timmy and her heart swelled. It hurt her to see him in pain, but it really couldn't be helped. At least he was still breathing. Kory grabbed the remote with her unbroken arm, and started to flip through channels. The medical bay was a dull place, it was going to be a long night.

\---

Raven floated from the T-ship to the front door of Wayne Mansion when they arrived in Gotham.  She knocked on the door, her teammates surrounding her. She could feel, Nightwing, Robin's aura. It was slashed with nervousness and fear. Also..was that love? Pink swirled in with the other gloomy colors. Batgirl came up beside him and grasped his hand. Nightwing ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of his throat. Her hand was suffocating his. He tugged his away as Beast Boy knocked excitedly saying something loud about meeting Batman, and giving Star the biggest bear hug. Then the door opened.

\---

Kory had left the medical bay to use the bathroom. Because the one in there stunk strongly of rubbing alcohol, and sickness. So she went to the hers, so she could wash her face and change into some comfy clothes.  So she entered her room, which was painted light purple, and passed her bed, which was adorned with a fluffy pink comforter and millions of pillows. She grabbed the fluffiest pillow she had, and the zebra print blanket that was thrown over her chair. she put them in a pile by the door.  She entered her bathroom and relieved herself, and washed her face. Thank X'hal for deodorant.

She changed into a white shirt that was cut on the sides. she wore her comfy pale blue bra with it, and it showed the lacy edges. She also put on some pale blue shorts, that showed her long legs. Truthfully though she didn't care. She was going back to the med bay to sleep. She the grabbed her pillow and blanket, and started her way back.

Her room was rather far from the med bay, and truthfully, she felt awful on her way back down the huge winding staircase, and was passing the front door when someone started banging on it.  She rolled her eyes and threw it open, prepared to give whatever fucking paparazzi that decided to come bother her today a piece of her mind.

\---

Kory stood there in the front doorway, in practically nothing and her jaw slacked. Shit.

The titans stood there, all dressed up in their hero garb, with Beast Boy standing nearest to her giving her the cheesiest smile. Until he saw who she was of course.  "STAR?! IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!" Beast boy yelled and launched himself at her. Not knowing she was injured. 

"Fuck!" Kory exclaimed as he collided with her. Her back seared with pain and she felt the blood come out of the now open wound. You could her the loud sound of her already broken arm cracking even more under pressure. Maybe she should've taken Alfred up on his offer for a cast. "Kory!" The Titans herd a voice boom. There was Bruce Wayne, Batman, in all his glory, rushing over to his daughter like figure.

"Get off of her! Can't you fucking see she's hurt?!" Best Boy scrambled up quickly, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.  Batman stood Kory up, her eyes wide with pain, inspecting her. "Your arm broke more didn't it." It was not a question, Kory closed her eyes.  Batman turned her around, and you could see blood soaking through her newly acquired shirt  "Alfred!" Bruce yelled, and picked Kori up to carry her back to the med bay, her blanket and pillow scattered on the floor. Kori's head went limp, passing out from the pain.

"Sir..? Oh no. Mrs. Kory!"

Batman ran her to the med bay, Alfred hot on his trail.

The Titans let themselves in, and closed the door behind them. "Wow." Barbara said. "Well that was exciting."

Raven turned to glare at her. But it was someone else who spoke up.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Will update soon! Click that Kudos button!!


End file.
